20 minutes
by OkamiShizukoTsuki
Summary: Misa decides to have a game of 20 minutes with ocs of mine and my friends's what will happen? -discontinued
1. Preparations

20 minutes in heaven

Deathnote

Preparation

Misa giggled as the group gathered to the circle. It was a large group for the occassion, which made it all the more interesting. She took her spot next to Light and placed a hat in the middle.

"Everyone, one by one pick a slip from the hat." Her eyes wandered around. "I won't be playing so there's an even number of players. Besides Cross and Reach won't play."

"Reach blushed, "I-I'm only thirteen!"

"He has a point." Cross yawned.

"ANYways! Girls pick pink slips, boys pull blue. Each slip has a number on it and each door in this house has a number. So that there's no cheating, the person up will recieve a blindfold until they are in the room."

"Then what's the point of the numbers on the door?" Light interjected.

Misa pouted, "I wanted to write them." She placed her hands on her hips. "Also to avoid cheating, boys will go in the kitchen after they pull their numbers. Remember, it's supposed to be a secret."

"What's the point of this game?" Matsuda whined.

"Obviously she wants to get to know each other I guess in the form of 'dates'," L mumbled.

"It's stupid." Fallen crossed her arms.

Stealth snorted, "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

Misa hushed them, "Okay everyone quiet the numbers will now be pulled!"


	2. Round 1

There was a silence except a rustling of paper as everyone drew their slips out. The boys filed out slowly afterwards, leaving the girls alone in the living room. All eyes shifted uncomfortably around at each other. Once the kitchen door was shut, Misa turned to the girls, "Okay, who has the number one?"

Another pause flitted the room as they all unfolded the slips. Some had sighs of relief, while others muttered amongst themselves.

"Well? Someone has to have it!" exclaimed Fallen, impatiently.

Suddenly Stealth started busting up laughing, "Seems the shrimp got it!"

Page's face flushed, "No I didn't!"

"I meant the other shrimp." retorted, Stealth in annoyance, "You know the one with the blue eyes that doesn't talk much.

Angel frowned, "You could be a little nicer, Stealth."

Stealth yawned, "I could do a lot of things."

"Well being a lady must not be one." Angel replied quickly.

Sapphire stared at the paper like a deer in the headlights. Her hands shook as she held it, her face a brilliant scarlet. By far the shyest of the group, this kind of game was not her cup of tea.

"It'll be okay, Sapphire." Soar cooed gently, "If you don't want to go that's fine. You don't have too.."

"Pftt yah if she's a chicken." Stealth smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Stealth." Carys blurted out in annouyance. "Before I make you!"

Sapphire swallowed difficultly, "I-It's ok.. I'll do it.."

"That's my girl!" Angel cheered on.

Misa pulled out a blindfold and pulled it over Sapphire's eyes. "Follow me carefully." she urged, taking Sapphire's arm gently. After a short distance, Misa shoved the girl into a dark room and removed the blindfold.

"Ow!" Sapphire yelped in shock.

"Mi-Mi-Miss S-Sapphire? Is that you?" A voice cracked nervously from nearby.

"Hello?" Sapphire forced out as she squinted through the darkness and recognized the outline of Matsuda, "Oh! Matsuda!"

"Good.. I'm glad it's you and not some psycho.. like.. uhmm.. Stealth.. she scares me.." he admitted in a small voice

Sapphire couldn't help but giggle, "I see."

Shifting skirted the dark walls as a silence began to lay like a fog. "Why is it so dark?" Sapphire blurted out, happy to here some noise.

"I'm not sure.." Matsuda stood, "Hold on.. I'll try to find a light switch."

"I'll help!"

Both began rummaging around the room. Struggling and squirming through the dark room, they began to browse for a switch. Sapphire let out a shout of surprise as she fell ontop of something.

"Ow.." Matsuda groaned in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" Sapphire gasped, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really." Matsuda assured, "How about you?"

Sapphire blushed, "I'm good, thanks to you."

Matsuda's face turned tomato-red as he ran a finger between his neck and collar, "Oh-Oh?" He felt his face burn from the blush, his face centimeters from hers. "It-it was nothing."

Sapphire blushed as well and leaned forward some more, locking there eyes together. There was a stillness, before Matsuda moved again. "Please, tell me if I'm going too far.." he said as he leaned forward, pressing his lips hard to hers, but gently. She was amazed how tender his kiss was. He pressed his tongue gently on her lips and she permitted him in. Rubbing gently against each other, the tongues danced slowly as thheir hearts began to poond.

"We-We should stop." Matsuda groaned unwillingly, "Twenty minutes are almost up.."

"Darn.." Sapphire pouted.

"Oh don't be sad, How about we make plans for another day?" He suggested, a bright and hopeful smile on his face.

Sapphire paused then smiled back, "I would like that."


	3. Round 2

As Misa led the red-faced Sapphire back, she looked around, "Number two?"

Noone moved. Everyone darted their eyes around, relooking at their slips of paper.

"Number two?" Misa repeated, narrowing her eyes.

Still no response.

"NUMBER TWO!"

"Okay it's me!" Fallen shouted and crossed her arms.

"Aww is Fallen chickening out?" Stealth took a drag of her cigarette.

"Only in your dreams, Stealth." Fallen frowned, "Now let's get this over with."

Angel twisted her mouth in thought and looked at Carys.

"Bitch better not get Matt." was all the brunette mumbled as she glared darkly at Fallen. Angel blinked and stared at her. "What? She better not!"

Misa led Fallen to a closet and shoved her in. "Have fun, sweetie!" With that, the door shut.

"Have fun? Why the hell would I..?" Her sentence stopped as she realized she was leaning into someone. There was a soft chuckle from above Fallen's head, "Oh Fuck no!" She screamed.

"Seems we have ourselves in another sticky one, eh, Fallen?" Poizon cooed in amuzement as he pushed up the blindfold.

"Someone better open this damn door!"

"They can't hear you." Poizon interjected. "It's useless to try.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Fallen ordered as she began banging her fists hard and kicking it.

Poizon grunted and grabbed Fallen's hands and pushed her against the door. "Come on now, Flare.. you know you don't mind."

"Petrov.. I will castrated you."

"Really now?"

"Yes your existence is a pain in my-" her sentence was cut short as Poizon shoved his mouth against hers.

"What the hell?! No you can't!" Fallen tried to argue.

"Oh shutup and kiss me." he moaned under his breath and kissed her harder this time, enjoying the feeling as she submitted into him. His eyes narrowed as he pulled away. "That bitch.. it's only been ten minutes.. oh well."

"What?"

"Time's up!" Misa smirked, then frowned, "Aww you guys are no fun."

"Nope." Poizon smirked as he gave Fallen a tap on her ass, "See you later tootz."

Fallen growled at him, embarressed and unable to admit that she really did enjoy Poizon's presence.


	4. Round 3

Soar sighed and stood up, "I'm number three." She closed her eyes and allowed Misa to blindfold her.

"Now that's what I call good sportsmanship!" Carys exclaimed with a smile.

Soar blushed faintly from the attention and followed Misa close enough, not to get lost yet far enough away as to not trip over Misa. After a good minute, Misa gave Soar back her vision and shut a door. Interested, Soar flicked her eyes around the room. It was dimly lit with just a computer and a hunched figure near it. A face turned to her, all too familiar.

"R-Ryuuzaki!?" Her voice was a mix of awe, suprise and angst at once.

Slowly Ryuuzaki bit on his nail and eyed her, "Aww.. Soar.. am I correct?"

Soar nodded nervously and sat down by the wall. This was all so overwhelming for her. Of all the people she could have gotten, she had gotten the one that was her weakness. She nervously avoided his eyes. She slowly convinced her heart to slow. After all, nothing would happen, would it? After all, this was L. He was so analytical and thoughtful, foolish crushes would be the least of his concern.

For some reason a pit sunk in Soar's stomach. She didn't want nothing to happen. She wanted him to know how she felt.

After a long silence, Soar looked up, "So uhmmm how are you?"

L nodded slowly and looked thoughtful, "Well I suppose." Another silence, "You?"

"I'm.. okay.." she lied and smiled meekly.

L seemed to almost appear by her side as she looked up at her face with a doubtful frown on his face, "Okay? Doesn't look like it."

"No really!" Soar moved her hands, dismissing the subject. These twenty minutes were starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Why so forlorn, Soar?" L asked bluntly.

Soar couldn't help but supress a giggle at the word forlorn. The way it rolled off one's tongue was so amusing. Blinking she looked down at L and blushed, looking away. "It-It's nothing." She pulled up her hood to cover her face, blocking out the view of her silver and blue eyes.

L chewed on his thumb some more. "Hmm.. you're stuttering.." His face inched forward some more as if examinating hers.

Feeling left Soar's body. She felt like something was caught in her throat. Words were at her lips and on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't leave. It was as if they were sealed inside her body, binding her down. The closer L got the tighter the binds wrapped. Her heart began to flutter. Her body wanted nothing more than to proclaim what she felt, but her mind went against it, practically gagging her.

Then it happened. Before her body could trigger any kind of response, she felt warmth on her lips. Her whole being froze, enjoying and confused all at once, unable to analyze a possible response. His lips were surprising warm on hers.

"R-Ryuuzaki.." Soar finally managed to force out words when L pulled way. The way he smiled made her heart skip a beat.

L's face suddenly became hard and serious. "Soar.. I have something important to tell you." He paused, allowing her to catch up. "I am L.."

Soar stared in disbelief. There was no matter of joking in his eyes. She felt a tinge of respect and surprise. Such a secret.. revealed to her.. "But.. why did you kiss me?"

A moment passed as L thought to himself, "Well.. isn't that what people do when they like one another?"

"Yeah.. just next time.. warn me, ok?" She let out a sigh. This was almost like a dream to her.

"Well here's your warning.. I'm going to kiss you." L gave a small goofy smile and leaned up, pressing his lips to hers again.

Letting out a soft moan of joy, Soar closed her eyes and held onto the kiss. The dreams she had were nothing compared to this! Slowly her arms slid up his back and around his neck. Her digits weaved in his hair, holding him close.

It seemed almost planned as she felt herself leaning backwards onto the floor. The cold cement froze the small bare of her back. Her heart began to hammar in her chest as she felt the kiss deepened. Then as quick as it started, it finished. "I'm sorry." L muttered. "But they're coming." He sat up, then helped Soar up. "I also apologize if I was too bold." For once, there was a light blush on his face.

Soar blushed deeply and shook her head, "No, It's fine, Ryuuzaki." She ignored her heart which was still aflutter in her chest.

"As did I. I hope we have more of these times." L grinned softly, then his eyes roamed to the door as Misa flung it open.

"Time's up!" Misa squealed loudly, then pouted.

Her heart dropped suddenly as Soar realized she had to leave this time with L. After a moment though, her smile returned. At least she could always treasure the feelings they shared.


End file.
